The invention relates generally to new and improved latching assemblies for a zipper slider, and more particularly to latching assemblies for a double-slider arrangement.
Zippers are commonly used as closures on soft-sided luggage cases and the like. Frequently, double-slider zippers are used which employ a pair of opposed sliders arranged to be brought together to close the zipper and moved apart to open the zipper. To prevent the inadvertent opening of the case, it is necessary to fasten the sliders together. It is also desirable to employ means for locking the sliders together to provide some measure of security for the contents of the case.
Small padlocks passed through holes in the pull tabs of the sliders have been used for holding (and locking) the zipper sliders together. However, this arrangement requires a separate part and has further drawbacks. Other approaches have employed a latching device, mounted on the luggage case, with which the sliders are brought into engagement. For example, the device may include an upstanding post sized to pass through holes in the slider pull tabs. When the sliders are brought together, the pull tabs are placed over the post. The sliders and post are then covered with a latching flap to prevent the pull tabs from slipping off. Tucktite style latches have also been used. Mounting of such latching devices is troublesome, and the devices are generally bulky. Moreover, the devices may still permit the sliders to separate, leaving a gap in the zipper, which is undesirable.
Fukuroi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,457 of Apr. 5, 1977, discloses another approach. An interlockable slider assembly is employed in which a latching mechanism is incorporated within the body of a specially constructed slider, the body of which includes a socket for receiving a projecting tongue integrally formed on a second slider. A key-released bolt enters the socket to engage the projecting tongue when the sliders are brought together. This arrangement requires special sliders, which are bulky, and requires a key to unlatch the sliders, which is inconvenient when locking is not desired.